2B in a strange magical world
by Blake the Swordsman
Summary: Fem Harry Potter is actually 2B, the Android from the year 11945 AD. After the final fight with Eve, 2B is forced back to the year 1994 just in time for the triwizard tournament Fem Harry Potter, WBWL, Abandoned, soul bond, Harmony
1. Background

**Harry Potter X Nier Automata crossover Fanfiction**

**A.N I own nothing that is recognized by anyone who reads this except Fem Harry**

**Title:**** 2B in a strange magical world?**

**Warning background and looks coming. If you don't like it then skip it**

2B is an Android. More specifically she is the second B unit ever created. 2B has lives for over 100 years, constantly fighting against the machine lifeforms left on earth by the alien invaders 500 years ago. They had finally freed earth from the machines. 2B and her partner 9S. 9S is the ninth S unit created by YoRHa, an organization created to free earth from the machines, as a scout unit.

Units A to F are combat specialists. They are masters of all weapons ranging from swords to scythes to gauntlets. They always destroy their targets, leaving only scrap behind. Units G to L are defense specialists. They have an almost impenetrable shield and, when in groups, can protect nearly anything as long as the group is large enough. Units M to R are range units. They specialize in all range weapons such as snipers and mortars and there is no target to far away for them. Units S to X are scout, always ready to find new information about the mission site. Scouts specialize in speed, agility and stealth. No stealth mission is to much for them. Units Y and Z are connected to the network, which holds all of the Androids information, to acquire information from scouts and give it to any unit that needs it.

The Androids all look human with a noticeable difference. Every Android no matter the unit all have their weapons attached to them through the use of a digital circle. The circle is made of yellow hardlight, a slightly transparent material that weighs nothing, which keeps the weapons stable no matter the action. Androids also wear different clothing than humans. All Androids wear a strip of black cloth covering the eyes. Their hair is also white and cut just above the shoulders to keep it out of the way. Their clothing is comprised of a black knee length jacket with a black shirt and black knee length shorts for men. For women, the outfit is comprised of a black headband, a one-peace swimsuit that is Black from the shoulders to the waist and white for the rest. The outfit also has a peace of black cloth that acts like a skirt.


	2. 2B in Hogwarts

Eve has just been defeated. My Beast Blade is broken and Pod is slightly malfunctioning. As I look around at the carnage, machine heads laying around their parts all over the place, I hear a groan.

"Oh. I should have been more carful." I turn towards the noise and my artificial heart stops. 9S has glowing red eyes. The exact same eyes that the hostile machines had when they attacked every single thing in sight.

"I shouldn't have tried to hack Eve" 9S exclaims. I could only watch as metal slowly creeps up his body. I rushed towards him, took his head in my hands and cried, knowing I would have to kill him. The bunker wouldn't allow a corrupted Android within its walls. We both knew it.

"Please kill me. I want you to do it. If someone from YoRHa does it my memory will be destroyed." I have no choice. 9S was right. If someone from YoRHa does destroy him they'll permanently remove his memory, no restart, no second chance, no re-upload. 9S will be permanent loss.

"Okay. I'll do it. I don't want to but I'll do it so you can live" I cried to him.

I drew what is left of my Beast Blade, lifting it above myself. Aiming for his artificial heart I took one last look into his eyes, watching what little of him is left accept his fate, and forced my sword through him.

"Goodbye 2B." 9S weakly wheezed. I watch the light in his eyes go out.

"Goodbye 9S, I will never forget you." I cried out.

9S is now dead so I cried. I cried to the heavens above screaming out in anguish. I calmed down and saw that 9S's sword was still intact. I walked over and picked it up. When I grabbed the sword I saw that it had no name. 9S probably didn't have a good name picked out. So I decided to give it one. I called the sword The Second Ninth Stand. Named after 9S and that the sword is his second stand against the world.

As I got up and put the sword on my back, I heard a strange sound.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" I looked around trying to pinpoint where the sound is coming from.

"The champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" I asked Pod to locate where the sound is coming from but he just told me I was malfunctioning.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" I brought The Second Ninth Stand in-front of me, watching for any movement.

"Kuro Hisui* Potter!" The ground has started to rumble, sending scrap metal everywhere.

"KURO HISUI POTTER!" A flash of fire appeared, creating a tornado of fire around me. Then all I could see is a sea of children, some wearing black robes, some in a black suit and a few girls in a light blue dress.

**Meanwhile in Hogwarts**

Kinshi Potter was the boy who lived, the chosen one, dumbledore's golden lion etc etc... and he was bored. The champions for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have been chosen for the triwizard tournament. Kinshi Taigāai, or TK to his friends, knew he was going to be in the tournament as Hogwarts champion. There was no way that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow him in it. He was so confident that he even paid for reporters from The daily prophet, Ежедневният пророк(Bulgarian) and Le prophète quotidien(French) to record and sell newspapers about the event. As Professor Dumbledore grande the peace of paper for the Hogwarts champion TK started to rise out of his seat. When the Professor announced that the puff Diggory was the champion TK saw red. A puff is stealing my show. I'll show him. Then the goblet lighted up once more leading TK into a false hope.

"Kuro Hisui Potter!" Dumbledore shouted. That was impossible, that emotionless freak was dead Dad said so.

"KURO HISUI POTTER!" Dumbledore screamed. In front of the goblet a torrent of fire spun out of the ground before disappearing leaving a female young adult in weird black clothing holding a strange golden sword.

Author note: Kinshi means Ban in Japanese

kuro hisui means Black Jade in Japanese


	3. 2B in an unfamiliar world

**Chapter 3 2B in an unfamiliar world **

2B looked around the gigantic room. She didn't need this now; she just ended the greatest threat to mankind, was forced to kill my partner and doesn't have Pod anymore which is strange as he is capable of surviving any environment. 2B noticed the huge, wooden, jewel embedded goblet perched on top of a stone pillar only 4 feet tall. Next to the goblet is an old man wearing a robe like the children, only it was a galaxy purple with golden stars somehow twinkling on the fabric. He had half moon glasses perched on his nose hiding twinkly eyes. The old man also had a large beard, white as snow and longer than her spear Type-40 Lance.

"Hello my dear girl it is so good to see you, your parents have been very worried about you." The old man exclaimed.

"Who are you, where am I and what do you mean parents? I'm an Android model 2B, I have no parents." I told him. The old man looked shocked and a little angry before calming down and thinking about his next words.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry the building you are currently within. And I meant James and Lily Potter your parents. Does any of this ring any bells?" The old man, Albus Dumbledore, seemed worried about something with my memory or myself so I answered in the bluntest manner I can.

"Don't you think that if this place or the people rang any bells I wouldn't of asked my original question?" Dumbledore had the decency to look embarrassed at my retort.

"Kuro Hisui Potter you will not insult Albus Dumbledore for a simple question or I will have to punish you!" A familiar redhead shouted at me. The redhead was female with emerald eyes and red lips. She also wore a crimson robe that looks like it belongs in a cult. Standing next to her was a black haired man. He had chocolate brown eyes and wore a crimson robe as well. They looked like siblings but from what I've already seen, they are probably a couple.

"Who are you and my name is 2B not Kuro Hisui Potter." I was confused, this lady was acting like she knew me. She was probably confusing me with someone else but the only thing she could confuse me with is another Android yet we don't have proper names, only our unit number and unit model. This was very confusing.

"You are Kuro Hisui Potter, our precious daught-" The lady started before she was interrupted by a little boy.

"Precious daughter? Ha don't make me laugh. This girl isn't precious or is she my sister. Dad made sure that failure was dead. Didn't you dad." The male looked nervous at the little boy's statement. I got incredibly angry. Anyone who abuses and kills a child deserves nothing but a slow painful death.

"You abused and killed a child!" I whispered loudly, appalled by their actions, raising my sword above my head wanting nothing more than to kill them myself. When James realises what was said he paled too an almost unnatural white.

"N-now I never said that, I only said that she was missing so she's probably dead. Besides she was always weaker than our precious son, the boy who lived." James responded getting his confidence back in the end. I attacked. My sword made it to the arrogant man's neck before I was stopped. The old man had that stick pointed at me.

"You will not harm your father for a simple mistake." Dumbledore shouted at me. I looked at his with the most annoyed glare l could.

"What right do you have to protect this child abuser you old man. And besides, I'm an Android I don't have any parents." I answered back. I was getting really annoyed with this old human. What does he know about Androids, we physically cannot have parents. Dumbledore looked annoyed at me. With one quick slash of the stick, my YoRHa approved blindfold came off of my face. With the black cloth fluttering slowly too the ground many people looked shocked at my eyes. My emerald green eyes.

You are Kuro Hisui Annabella Potter, the daughter of James and Lily Potter and the brother of Kinshi Potter, the boy who lived, and the champion of Hogwarts for the triwizard tournament!" Dumbledore furiously exclaimed.


	4. 2B in a magical tournament

**Chapter 4 2B in a magical tournament**

I was in shock. This old man has somehow produced a Shock Wave, an attack limited to YoRHa Units and large Machines, from a little white stick. Then I was suspicious. Only an Android could produce a Shock Wave from something so small, so why was he saying I have parents when he knows that is impossible.

"Why are you saying that I parents when you know that is impossible?" I questioned. The old man and the child abusers looked surprised at my choice of words.

"What on earth do you mean?" the old man asked in shock. I have no idea why though, unless he was reprogramed.

"You produced a Shock Wave from your stick, only an Android could do that." Why was this old man denying it? He is clearly an Android, though based on his looks I wondered why he was made to look like that.

"My dear, I am not an Android and neither are you. We are both human beings and-"the old man begun before I interrupted him.

"Why are you denying it? No human could produce something of that magnitude!" I am adamant to make the old man see that I'm not human despite my looks.

"Is there anything an Android can't do?" the old man looked pensive. What was he talking about the only this an Android can't do is-

"Matter transformation. We can't change one object into another, as it is physically impossa-"my words died in my mouth. The old man waved his stick and the blindfold turned into a stool before being changed into a dog. My scanners told me that the dog was apparently alive, completely identical reading from an actual dog. Where did I end up if humans could go against the force of nature and multiple other scientific theories what else could they do. My sword was pointed diagonal against my chest, ready to defend myself against any enemy.

"What are you." I questioned. No human could do this.

"We are humans, just like you. But we are also witches and wizards." The old man was on something if he was sprouting this nonsense." But unlike use, you are the Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament."

"I heard the champions' names and I thought that a Cedric Diggory was the champion for Hogwarts unless this place has an unfair advantage. Besides I haven't gone to this Hogwarts place so I can't be the champion of this place. If I have to be the champion for something it will be for YoRHa, my organisation, not what appears to be a school I've never been to." I defended myself. I didn't want to be the champion in some tournament I've never been to.


	5. Why I haven't updated

Why I haven't updated

I haven't updated yet as I'm currently experiencing a writer's block and have now idea on how to make this story better or even continue. I may just scrap it all together. If I don't update within two months than someone can take this story with my permission. This story was just a start however on my creative journey through my ideas.

If you want to decide the next story that I will be writing that go to my poll on by profile and vote on it. Besides due to coronavirus if I do get it I'll be able to continue my stories.


End file.
